<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Помощь или что-то большее by inani1, WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589507">Помощь или что-то большее</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inani1/pseuds/inani1'>inani1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021'>WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inani1/pseuds/inani1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гермиона возвращается в Хогвартс</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Gerontophilia WTF 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Помощь или что-то большее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Мисс Грейнджер, почему вы решили вернуться в Хогвартс?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Минерва смотрела на Гермиону с недоумением: высокое положение в обществе, пост заместителя министра по вопросам связи с магглами в Министерстве магии, которого быстро добилась эта талантливая и целеустремленная девочка, не предполагали её возвращения в школу магии и волшебства на должность учителя. Двадцать три года. Вряд ли она могла так быстро устать от мира, чтобы искать уединения и покоя здесь. К тому же покой в здании, набитом под завязку подростками — понятие весьма относительное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я… — Показалось? Или девочка и в самом деле смутилась? В газетах о ней писали как о жестком политике, железной леди, и вдруг смущение? Словно и не было этих лет после её выпуска. Мило. — Я разорвала отношения с Роном, и мне необходима передышка, директор Макгонагалл, а у вас так и не закрыта вакансия преподавателя по маггловедению, хотя учебный год начнётся меньше чем через неделю. Вы знаете меня, знаете, что я обязательна и не подведу. Пожалуйста, Минерва.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И всё-таки, всё-таки… Подавив вздох, Минерва не спеша убрала со стола разложенные бумаги, сложила их в аккуратную стопку, достала  из шкафчика шоколадные трюфели, которые любила её лучшая ученица, и позвала пожилого вислоухого эльфа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Юппи, принеси чай.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Юппи сделает, госпожа директор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чай появился быстро, а вместе с ним на столе появились сахарница, вазочка с клубничным джемом, тарелки с бисквитами и печеньем. Гермиону очень любили хогвартские эльфы, хоть и жаловались иногда директору на её крайне сомнительные инициативы и предложения. Разлив чай, Минерва села в кресло и задумчиво провела пальцем по кромке своей чашки. Ей и в самом деле нужен учитель, очень нужен, причём срочно. Толковые учителя на дороге не валяются, а она не хотела повторять ошибку Альбуса, нанимающего из года в год не пойми кого преподавателем ЗоТИ. Теперь, когда Волдеморт был побежден, проклятие с этой должности исчезло, перекинувшись на другую. Сколько Минерва ни билась, преподаватели по маггловедению оставались только на год. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не могу идти на поводу у ваших сиюминутных прихотей и брать вас на должность преподавателя. Просто не имею права.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гермиона, гревшая руки о чашку, со стуком поставила её на стол и выпрямилась ещё сильнее, и теперь её напряжение, казалось, можно было даже пощупать. Всё та же глупость, о которой они уже говорили сразу после сдачи ТРИТОНов?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Минерва, прошу вас…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Минерва, глядя в карие глаза, вспомнила, какими удивительно лучистыми они были в тот проклятый июньский день, и сурово поджала губы, запретив себе сожалеть. Любви хотелось. Хотелось поддаться на уговоры и кинуться в омут с головой в эти неправильные отношения. Впрочем, после смерти мужа у неё все отношения были неправильными, а Гермиона заслуживала большего, чем она могла ей дать. Минерва не имела права портить этой девочке жизнь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гермиона, вы совершаете большую ошибку. Я не могу…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А давайте я сама буду решать, что мне делать со своей жизнью, — довольно резко оборвала её Гермиона, вставая из кресла и отходя к окну. Минерва покрутила в руках чашку, поставила на стол и посмотрела на бывшую ученицу, жалко обхватившую себя руками. Глупая, совсем как Минерва когда-то давно, влюбившаяся в недостижимого человека.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если бы я могла вам помочь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так помогите! Помогите мне. Позвольте мне остаться здесь, рядом с вами. Я не подведу вас, вы же знаете это, я буду хорошим преподавателем. Пожалуйста, Минерва. Я…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Минерва сняла со стопки тонкую папочку и попросила:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Замолчите. Во-первых, прочитайте и подпишите договор о найме школой магии и волшебства Хогвартс преподавателя по маггловедению. А во-вторых, вы даже не притронулись к чаю. Гермиона?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О боже! — недоверчиво и счастливо вырвалось у Гермионы. Она подошла к столу, взяла папку и размашисто поставила подпись, даже не читая документ. Минерва покачала головой и улыбнулась этой очаровательной порывистости и непоследовательности, так свойственной молодости. Почти улыбнулась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не заставляйте пожалеть о принятом решении, профессор Грейнджер. Продолжим наше чаепитие?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. Конечно, да. Я…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Директор протянула руки и пожала тонкие пальцы Гермионы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я надеюсь на вас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И всё-таки, вопреки словам, Минерву грыз червячок сомнений, а не стоило ли ей проявить больше стойкости и решительно отказать Гермионе в должности? Кажется, ей ещё не раз придётся пожалеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хороший преподаватель, Гермиона, не раскидывается заклятиями в своих учеников, умеет держать класс и разрешать конфликтные ситуации с минимальным уроном для сторон. Хороший преподаватель не поддаётся на провокации, его либо любят, либо уважают, либо побаиваются, но ученикам точно не придёт в голову затеять потасовку прямо на уроке и обзывать преподавателя. Что именно произошло на вашем уроке такого, что вы потеряли контроль над собой?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Минерва, недовольно поджав губы, смотрела на несчастную Гермиону и ясно понимала, что чувствует жалость к девочке. Надо сказать, что с конфликтной ситуацией Гермиона справилась сама, пусть и не совсем правомерными методами, но когда директор пришла в класс, там уже была тишина. Ученики записывали задание, а преподаватель, бледная и воинственная, стояла у доски, ясно осознавая, что её неправомерные методы могли обернуться серьёзными проблемами для всего Хогвартса. Закрыть глаза на происшествие и сделать вид, что ничего не знает, Минерва не могла, а значит, ей придётся разбираться со всем этим дерьмом и, возможно, даже уволить профессора Грейнджер посреди учебного года. О том, какими последствиями грозит ей такое вероятное решение, Минерва старалась даже не думать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мистер Джонсон спровоцировал меня, директор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А вы пошли на поводу у пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки, выставив себя слабой и уязвимой. Я хочу знать причину вашего непрофессионального поведения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гермиона хмуро взглянула на директора и отвела глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гермиона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотелось дотронуться до её руки, выслушать, попытаться успокоить, и Минерва поддалась желанию, подойдя ближе и пожав тонкую хрупкую кисть. Гермиона издала какой-то задушенный звук — то ли всхлип, то ли стон — зажала рот свободной рукой и глубоко задышала через нос, пытаясь успокоиться. Вряд ли причина того, что с ней творится,  в расставании с Рональдом. Минерва знала, что Гермиона никогда не любила рыжего шалопая как мужчину, видя в нём скорее младшего брата, а не будущего мужа и отца своих детей.  Другое дело, что их возможная свадьба была более правильна, чем то, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Но происходит ли? Или это всего лишь надуманное, не имеющее под собой никаких оснований?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не справляюсь, Минерва, никто из нас не справляется. Даже Невилл, нашедший себя в мире ботаники и увлечённый им, не справляется. Наше детство нас догнало сейчас и покалечило. Я пробовала с этим бороться, даже обращалась за помощью к психологу, но беседы мне не помогли — я вынуждена постоянно следить за тем, что именно говорю, и совершенно не могу расслабиться и хоть немного отпустить себя. Помогите мне, Минерва, прошу вас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Помочь… Если бы она могла хоть немного облегчить ношу, непосильную для Гермионы! А ведь во время войны с Риддлом Гермиона совсем не выглядела хрупкой и надломленной — тогда у неё была цель, и она целенаправленно шла к ней, рискуя жизнью и устраняя помехи. Так что же произошло? Минерва отступила на шаг, прерывая физический контакт, и сурово поджала губы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что вам сказал мистер Джонсон?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он сказал, что Волдеморт должен был действовать жестче и поработить этих Мордредовых никчемных магглов, потому что только чистокровные маги заслуживают править миром, а все остальные рано или поздно признают их превосходство. Он назвал меня грязнокровкой и отказался посещать мои уроки. Я… — Гермиона осеклась, нервно сглотнула и продолжила. — Я сорвалась и подвела вас, директор, простите.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подвела... Минерва посмотрела на несчастную девочку, не смеющую поднять взгляд, и запретила себе сожалеть о принятом решении. В конце концов, это их вина, тогдашних взрослых, переложивших проблемы на детские плечи и оставивших их наедине с почти неразрешимой ситуацией. Неудивительно, что дети, выросшие на войне, так и не научились жить в мире и теперь цепляются за любую возможность напомнить себе, что они нормальные. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Минерва. Мы договаривались называть друг друга по имени, Гермиона. Как я могу вам помочь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гермиона вскинула голову и с надеждой заглянула ей в глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я… Возьмите часть контроля. Избавьте меня от этого… Я…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Контроль. Гермиона всегда держала всё и всех под контролем, это было её кредо по жизни. Ей было необходимо научиться отпускать себя, доверять и давать подконтрольным ей людям хоть немного больше свободы, но проблема была в том, что она разучилась это делать. Надев на себя броню в детстве, Гермиона так и шла в ней по жизни, не замечая, что война закончилась, да и доспехи ей стали слишком тесными. Минерва подавила тяжёлый вздох и, доверительно глядя в растерянные, ждущие невозможного — быть может, чуда? — медовые глаза молодой женщины, проговорила:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Приходите вечером в мой кабинет. В полдесятого я буду свободна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Инкарцеро Минервы Гермиона отбила с лёгкостью на голых инстинктах, не задумываясь над тем, что делает, перетекла в боевую стойку и направила на директора палочку. И замерла, понимая свою оплошность. Минерва чуть заметно улыбнулась, обошла девочку по кругу, замечая, как та понемногу расслабляется, убирает палочку, замерла за её спиной и коснулась острых, всё ещё сведённых лопаток ладонью. С Гермионой вряд ли будет легко, но это было ожидаемо. И интересно?.. Альбус тоже иногда просил её о помощи такого рода, когда чувствовал, что доходил до грани.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы пришли ко мне за помощью, мисс Грейнджер. Более того, вы сами меня о ней попросили, — сухо проговорила Минерва. Гермиона крупно вздрогнула под её рукой и дёрнулась, чтобы обернуться. Контроль? — Не оборачивайтесь. Итак?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Научите меня доверию, Минерва. Я…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. Доверию вам придётся учиться самой. Долго, мучительно, возможно, обдирая до крови душу, но самой. Я могу только подстраховать вас на этом пути, попытаться помочь, когда будет совсем невыносимо. Скажите, Гермиона, у вас были интимные отношения с кем-нибудь кроме меня и её?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Удар по больному заставил Гермиону резко обернуться, несмотря на ясный запрет. Минерва знала, что девочка не удержится, но радости ей это знание не доставило совсем — это означало, что даже спустя годы всё ещё болит, не зажив, не затянувшись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это были не отношения, Минерва, — это было изнасилование. Белла мучила меня, получая извращённое удовольствие, это было совершенно невозможно прекратить. Я пыталась вырваться, но... Нет, у меня никого не было кроме вас, я люблю вас. Я… — проговорила она и умолкла, пытаясь найти подходящие, правильные слова.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гермиона умела много и красиво говорить, чётко выражать свои мысли, как полагается успешному политику, была неплохим оратором и при желании могла бы повести за собой толпу. Да, всё это в ней было, но проблема состояла в том, что в этой ситуации правильных слов не было. Любовь и нелюбовь, как и согласие помочь, не нуждались в словах. Минерва кивнула, чувствуя, что совершила ошибку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Следуйте за мной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В спальне от магических светильников и горящего камина шел приглушенный тёплый свет, и не было ни одного из тех надоедливых портретов директоров, от которых порой невыносимо хотелось избавиться. Минерва скинула мантию и мягкие туфли, оставшись в нижнем белье, и гибким кошачьим движением потянулась, давая собой полюбоваться. Возраст ей шел, хоть под строгими мантиями и шляпами этого было почти не видно. В юности она была другой: более неуклюжей, угловатой и далеко не самой красивой девушкой. Расцвет её красоты пришелся на пятьдесят, когда женщины обычно начинают угасать. Тогда она была уже лет пять как вдовой, потеряв мужа, с которым у неё были доверительные, но странные отношения. Для консервативного и патриархального шотландца она всегда была слишком свободной, слишком кошкой. В Гермионе тоже достаточно кошачьего, чтобы попытаться…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Можно до вас дотронуться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Минерва отрицательно покачала головой. Она помнила, какой старательной любовницей показала себя её бывшая ученица, и её кошачья натура замурлыкала от предвкушения, но не сегодня. Сегодня был нужней даже не секс — лечение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не сегодня, девочка моя. Раздевайся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гермиона сглотнула и скинула мантию, оказавшись обнаженной. С возрастом её фигура сильнее округлилась, обзавелась плавными изгибами, но не стала тяжеловесной и приземленной. Высокая небольшая грудь с темными розовыми сосками, тонкий гибкий стан, крутые бедра, прямые ноги с маленькими ступнями. Быть без одежды ей шло гораздо больше, чем в тех мешковатых мантиях, скрадывающих прелести, а совсем без одежды мало кому идёт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Минерва шагнула к Гермионе, опустилась перед ней на колени и принялась расшнуровывать высокие удобные ботинки, ещё одно напоминание о войне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не надо, я сама.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Никакого контроля. Помнишь об этом? Ты сама меня просила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я… — Гермиона крепко зажмурилась, вытаскивая ногу из ботинка. — Да, я просила. Я благодарна тебе за помощь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошая девочка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Минерва сняла второй ботинок, не вставая с колен, погладила Гермиону по бедру и скользнула пальцами по половым губам во влажную, горячую глубину, вслушиваясь в сдавленное оханье. Влажная, готовая, жаждущая. Это было неправильно, совсем-совсем неправильно, но что поделать, если искалеченная Беллатрикс психика Гермионы так и не смогла восстановиться, и она так и не нашла себя в нормальных отношениях? Минерва легко поднялась с колен, полюбовалась румянцем на щеках Гермионы и поцеловала её жаждущие губы. Она и в прошлый раз была такой же отзывчивой на ласку, отчаянной и решительной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Никакого контроля… — задумчиво проговорила Гермиона, облизав губы, когда поцелуй закончился. — Инкарцеро?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, — согласилась Минерва, отступая на шаг и делая приглашающий жест на кровать. — Или ты предпочитаешь маггловские наручники?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В этом вопросе я полностью доверяю тебе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Доброе утро, директор, — кротко, словно маггловский ангел, поприветствовала Минерву за завтраком Гермиона. Голос у неё был немного севший и сиплый после их ночного взаимодействия, но в целом выглядела она гораздо лучше, чем все это время. Да что там! Просто потрясающе она выглядела.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Доброе, профессор Грейнджер, доброе. Смею надеяться, что в следующий раз вы обратитесь с проблемами сразу же. Присаживайтесь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ночью Гермиона полностью забыла про свой жесткий самоконтроль, стонала, насаживалась на пальцы и трансфигурированный из чашки фаллоимитатор, просила больше и позволяла абсолютно всё. Минерва проводила взглядом порозовевшую девочку и подумала о том, что через день-два точно увидит её в своём кабинете и вряд ли откажет ей в попытке построить какое-то подобие отношений. Не только в помощи, но и в неправильной надежде на что-то большее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Минерва, сегодня ночью, патрулируя Хогвартс, мы с Невиллом наткнулись на компанию пьяных семикурсников, — проговорила Септима, настраивая Минерву на деловой лад.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пьяные семикурсники — это очень и очень плохо, потому что чтобы пронести в Хогвартс спиртное, надо взломать защиту, наложенную на замок всем преподавательским составом. Или достаточно просто найти лазейку? Бросив короткий взгляд на оживленно разговаривающую с Невиллом Гермиону, Минерва вспомнила приключения их Золотого Трио и кивнула сама себе. Замок большой, и найти лазейку на выход можно. Было бы желание. Другое дело, что нарушения лучше пресекать в корне, чтобы они не принесли больших проблем всему Хогвартсу. Школа должна быть школой и домом, но никак не пабом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я поговорю с ними сразу после ужина.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>